


Abandoned Fic - McCall Alpha Pack

by CupcakeGirlA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b, Alternate Timeline, Gen, Kitsune, McCall Pack, Post Alpha Pack, Spark Stiles, Unfinished, abandonded, fic idea, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t set out for it to happen. After Deucalion and Kali and the whole mess that was the Alpha Pack invasion of Junior year, there’s no way they would have actively pursued that future for themselves. Yet somehow it had happened anyway, completely by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned Fic - McCall Alpha Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Unfinished/Abandoned - A Fic Idea I spent a while thinking about but never had the energy or inclination to write. Posted previously on my tumblr. Never going anywhere.

They don’t set out for it to happen. After Deucalion and Kali and the whole mess that was the Alpha Pack invasion of Junior year, there’s no way they would have actively pursued that future for themselves. Yet somehow it had happened anyway, completely by accident. 

First Scott became a True Alpha, manifesting the power through character and pure strength of will. Then Derek lost his power to save Cora and then a few months later regained it once more. By then he and Scott had learned to work together. Derek looked to Scott for his leadership skills and moral center. And Scott looked at Derek for his experience, knowledge, and family connections. No one had been expecting Deucalion to return, still angry, still vile. It had surprised them all when it was Isaac who dealt the fatal blow, in defense of an unconscious Melissa no less. Isaac loved the strength, the increased healing ability and enhanced senses, but he had absolutely no interest at all in starting his own pack. And with some carefully spat words from Deucalion, the rift between Isaac and Derek had slowly started to heal. Isaac still answered to Scott, liked it that way, liked knowing he was stronger when he backed Scott up in a fight, and the fights kept coming. 

Aiden and Ethan had been intentional. They’d always wanted their alpha status back, hated being practically omegas. The two had left at the beginning of the summer, seemingly for good, only to return the next fall to start their “Senior” year once more able to take their hybrid alpha form. No one asked because no one wanted to know the how’s or the why’s. 

With the addition of Lydia their resident Banshee, Alison their Argent Family Hunter, Kira the kitsune, and Stiles their no-longer-possessed-(thank God)-Spark, Beacon Hills had become quite the formidable place. Which was necessary with all the Supernatural bullshit the Nemeton kept attracting to town. 

5 alpha werewolves, a banshee, a kitsune, a spark, and one of the most notorious hunter families in the same place at the same time? Legendary.


End file.
